Species Profile Encyclopedia Style Sheet
This page is a Style Sheet for the Visionary Creation Wiki and exists to provide a standardized format for related entries. Please adhere to these guides when creating new pages or adding detail to existing ones. Headings should be included as listed and explanation or description prompts, shown here, should be replaced with original content relevant to the actual entry. Preference is that all headings be included and if details are unknown or unrevealed then listed as such. ---- This Encyclopedia Style Sheet is to be used to format all Species related entries for the Wiki. This would include all categories of living species, physical, non-physical, biological, non-biological, terrestrial, and non-terrestrial. ''' '''Please review the Species Category for similar entries prior to creating new ones. NOTE: This entry includes optional headings and information that could be considered more reflective of ethnicity or culture. For those species who have a more diverse background that warrants expansion beyond this main entry, the species entry should cover the universal or broader elements, then use Cultural Profile Encyclopedia Style Sheets to create entries for specific cultural or ethnic groups, which should then also be linked in below for easy reference. Entries should be named for the most common, or most used name known for the species. Redirects should be set up for all known alternate names, including any used by actual members of the species, native or colonized, technical designations, or alternate names used by nonmembers to refer to the species. All entries should contain a Species Entry Infobox with relevant information included to the extent known. Taxonomic Classification should follow as closely as possible to the known system used. (Note: This entry contains a large number of scientific notations which may not be known or determinable for fictional species. Only complete sections and details known.) Include a brief introduction of the entry for the primary section. This should include the most relevant, popular, or well-known descriptions of the species and key concepts related to it. Use the following Section Headings to break out more detailed information concerning the entry: Origins Include any known information concerning the evolution or details surrounding the origins of the species here. This can include significant context such as genetic ancestry, environment, threats, resources or contributing factors etc. Physical Characteristics This section should include a more detailed description of the species physical nature, including anything specific, unique, or relevant to the species as a whole. This section may be divided as follows: Physical Description Focus here would be on the exterior of the species, more detail on body type, covering, anatomy, movement, etc. Physiological Description Focus here would be on the interior of the species, more detail on their biology, including internal organs and systems, and their function and relationship. Physical Abilities Specific notes on any significant physical abilities natural to the species and any details surrounding the use or limits of those abilities. Primary focus here should be on standard abilities shared universally among members of the species, with notations for any unusual abilities of select sub-groups, such as a common mutation related ability, etc. This section should not include any unique, or individual specific abilities of enhanced, or otherwise altered members of the species. Mental Abilities Specific notes on any significant mental abilities natural to the species and any details surrounding the use or limits of those abilities. Primary focus here should be on standard abilities shared universally among members of the species, with notations for any unusual abilities of select sub-groups, such as a common mutation related ability, etc. This section should not include any unique, or individual specific abilities of enhanced, or otherwise altered members of the species. Psychological & Social Notes This section focuses more on the psychology of the species, both internal, or self focused and social, or relational focused. Sense of Identity Sense of self, how they define and view themselves. Dominant Profile The more prevalent or standard psychological profile of the species as a whole. Standard Psychological Needs A brief overview of the standard needs experienced by members of the species and notes of factors which influence or vary those needs, such as changes over developmental stages etc. Standard Strengths A brief overview of the strengths of the species psychological profile overall. Psychological Point of View How the typical members of the species view themselves as a species in terms of their broader reality and context. Common Abnormalities Brief overview of the typical variations or abnormalities in the psychology of members of the species, including those formally diagnosed or not, and some reference to rates of occurrence. Means of Identification How members identify themselves in relation to others. Means of Communication Overview of means and methods members of the species communicate with each other. Interpersonal Style Overview of the way members of the species interact with one another on an interpersonal level. Recognized Relational Connections Relationships defined by the species, including those biological or genetic relationships recognized and acknowledged, as well as additional relationships defined by law, norm, or tradition. Standard Relational Needs Overview of the standard psychological, emotional or other needs usually met in relationships held by members of the species. Standard Relational Strengths Overview of the strengths of relationships as defined by members of the species, what aspects, types, or positives come from or out of relationships held by members of the species. NOTE: The following sections should only be included on Species Profile Entries for which they are appropriate, in other words, species possessing a level of sentience and development where the following are applicable. '' ''Likewise, if a species is developed enough to reflect multiple societies or cultures those should receive separate Cultural Profile Encyclopedia Style Sheet entries. Notations can be made here that are more broad based and sweeping, and reference links to distinct cultures within the species can be listed at the end. Social Overview This section should focus on social structure, organization, and implementation, how the society works. Opening section should include a brief history of the given society's development and current form, as well as highlights and defining characteristics of the society itself. Structure Brief overview of the overall structure of the society - tribal, democratic, theocratic - and how it functions. Stratification Specific focus on any means of stratification in the society, how members of the society are classified and distinguished. Can include religious, racial, or economic stratification. Organizational Structure How the society works, the levels and forms of authority, support, primary institutions, balance of power, etc. Dominant Philosophy The prevalent or dominating philosophy of the society, what motivates it, what moves it forward. Governmental Form Specifics here should focus on the form and function of whatever type of government exists. Social Standards Overview of those standards held as norms or part of the social contract within the society. Enforcement Overview here should focus on the principles and practices of enforcement, what are the priorities of the society and how are they carried out. Internal Directed Specifics here should address enforcement of internal issues, addressing violations of citizens or members of the society itself. External Directed Specifics here should address what means the society uses to enforce and protect itself against perceived external threats - those originating outside of the society as defined. Challenges Specifics here should focus on the most prevalent challenges faced by enforcement. These can include typical forms or practice of crime, social uprisings, or internal corruption. Social Institutions and Practices Overview here should focus on the other institutions, practices, and aspects of the society, with some notation of history, function, and effectiveness. Economy An overview of whatever form of economy the society utilizes. Tendered Currency Currency used by the society and an overview of the value system and model used. Infrastructure Brief overview of the infrastructure of the society, how it maintains, expands, and serves its population. Group Formation Principles and overview of how and why groups are formed within the society. Health Services Offered Overview of the health services offered to members of the society, if any. Formalized Education Overview of the formalized educational system used to teach members of the society, if any. Social Services Offered Overview of the social services offered by the society to support members of that society, if any. Recreation Forms Forms of recreation practiced by the society, levels, and resources dedicated to those forms. Cultural Overview This section should focus more on the abstractions of the society, its identity as a social construct, its driving views and beliefs, values and standards. Initial section should include a historical overview of the development of this aspect of the culture and what events, individuals, or other elements shaped it, etc. Mores The essential or characteristic customs and conventions of the species. Principles The fundamental truths or propositions that serve as the foundation for systems of belief or behavior or for a chain of reasoning that are central to the species. Norms and Standards Standards or patterns, especially of social behavior, that is typical or expected of members of the species. Rituals Overview of any social or cultural formally defined practices valued by the species in their social order, these can include rites of passage, recognition of accomplishments etc. Practices Overview of informal or common practices of the species in general, the more defining aspects of their nature in terms of how they spend their time. Technology Overview This section should focus on technology developed and utilized by the species. This initial section should provide a brief historical overview of the discovery, development and utilization of technology by the species as a whole, with highlights of the types, advances and achievements of the species. Level of Development The level of development for technology of the species, ranking it in terms of the advances made. Base of Technology The core, fundamental elements of the technology used by the species - carbon fuel, bio-technology, etc. Science Forms Practiced Overview of the major arenas of science in which the species has made advancements, such as biology, astrophysics, genetics, etc. Notable Advances Highlighted advances that had more sweeping impact on the species as a whole. Availability Overview of how available technology is to the average member of the species. Developed Power Sources Overview of the specific means the species generates power for technology. Effectiveness Focus on how effective the technology utilized by the species is. Unique Accomplishments Highlighted unique advances made by the species in technology, advances which would have major impacts on other societies or civilizations. Theological Overview This section should focus on the development and practice of any major theological views and religions of the species. This initial section should provide a brief historical overview of the origins and major developments of the species theology, as well as significant impact on the species broader society. Organized Religions Overview of the organized religions practiced by the species, including how they are organized. Structures Organizational structures used in the religion or theology, such as spiritual leaders, recognized authority, or specialized groups. Stratification Overview of the stratification of religious orders or duties, how believers are ranked or sorted, and how groups or organizations within are also viewed. Social Status The social status or perception of the theology in the broader society - is it respected or marginalized, etc. Population Participation Percentage and demographics of the population who participate in the practice of the theology. Dominant Theology Brief overview of the dominant precepts and teachings of the theology. Dominant Belief System Brief overview of the dominant beliefs of the theology. Dominant Doctrines Brief overview of the dominant core teachings and central principles of the theology. Variant Belief Systems Brief overview of variant beliefs which depart from the core theology and their level of development. Cultic Practices Any practices or structured activities that are based in, and part of the practice of the theology. Rituals Any rituals used by practitioners of the theology, whether in private or communal gatherings. Sacrosanct Dedications Any sacred or recognized dedication or celebrations prescribed by the theology. Arts Overview This section should focus on the development and practice of any art forms of the species, to include both personal and communal, performing and creative, professional as well as amateur. This initial section should provide a brief historical overview of the origins and major developments of the species' art related endeavors, as well as significant impact on the species' broader society and role the arts may play in that society. Forms Practiced Overview of the art forms practiced by the species, including types, mediums, variations, etc. Social Status Overview of how the arts are perceived by the broader society of the species, including general attitudes. This section should also include specific notations on how the society supports the arts, such as existence of or status of paid or professional artists, social supported artistic displays, etc. Dominant Philosophy The dominant philosophy of the arts community as a whole, what drives or motivates their art, what messages or intent exists in their art, and how does it relate to the broader society in its expression. Notable Examples Specific, notable examples of art which has had a more profound or far reaching impact or appreciation, including notes of the artists involved, history or context of the art etc. Bibliography Limit listings to significant appearances, where sweeping changes or critical history impacting the species as a whole is revealed, as opposed to every event known that happened involving members of the species. *Use the Standard Bibliography Listing format. Trivia This section is for any other information regarding the entry which has been noted, or created specifically for this reference, but does not necessarily fit with other content headings. Apocrypha Any projected or speculated content concerning the entry would be entered here, either as mentioned in a story, or original contributions extrapolating from appearances. Additional Resources This section would list any real world references (such as Wikipedia) that might better assist readers in understanding the entry, such as if any element included in the entry has Real-World Counterparts or if the entry is based loosely on other concepts. This section can also contain links to other Wikis of other fictional settings that utilize variations of the concepts or ideas represented by the entry.Category:Encyclopedia Category:Style Sheets Category:Guidelines